


The Witches Mates

by BelvaRoze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelvaRoze/pseuds/BelvaRoze
Summary: Ministry is making every female find soulmates and Rose Granger, Hermione's little sister is one of them. Then she finds out she has multiple. What is she to do once she finds them and finds out they are muggles and hunters? what will they do when they find out she is a witch?
Relationships: OC/Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my very first fan fiction I absolutely love crossovers of Supernatural and Harry potter. I am in no way a professional writer and I am sorry in advanced if this does not make sense. I will take any advice that anyone has. Some advanced notes in this is that I have my own character that is Hermione’s Grangers little sister by a year Her name is Rose Granger. She was with the golden trio in the whole war and the changes from the harry potter universe is that Hermione is not the one that got tortured by Bellatrix but rose is and a few other things. I will go into that story later. I am also changing the ages of same and dean. Dean will be 30 and same 25. And we are taking place 10 years after the final battle making HP gang is 27 and rose is 26 and during season 12 right after saving Sam from the British man of letters. Some things will be changed from then on, but others will stay the same. I also will be adding other cases that they will go on. Please bear with me while I try to get this out on paper. I am also not British and if I accidentally put a wrong way to say something, I’m sorry.

Disclaimer I do not own anything of harry potter and supernatural. I do own Rose granger a little since I kind of came up with her. 

Rose stomps into the sitting room of her sisters flat and yells “Why the bloody hell is the ministry doing this sis? I don’t want to do this! I don’t need a mate or be married. I’m bloody hell fine by myself!” Hermione was just finishing up breast feeding her infant daughter and got up to put her into the Moses basket. “Well you know after the battle that our numbers have diminished and they are putting this new law up so that they can make sure all the females of paternal ages that are not already married to find a mate or soulmate to grow the population of witches and wizards. They wanted to put all females in a hat and males in another and just pull names. Which is Barmy. I was able to create a spell that will find a female the most compatible soulmate.” Rose sighed and dropped into a chair. Rose looked a little like her older sister a little bit. She had long wavy hair that now was dyed a Dark purple with reddish highlights that was put into a updo with braids on both sides and on top of her head with the tail of the ponytail was high on her head. she was short about 5’ and a very light complexion. Rose was wearing black skinny jeans with a back long sleeve shirt that had a muggle band logo on the front that Hermione had no clue who they were and a black leather jacket on top of it, she was wearing some combat back boots that went up to her calf over the jeans. “Mione I do not want or need a man or soulmate. I just want to keep doing my job of capturing or killing the bad guys or finding magical creatures.” Hermione sighed and looked at her little sister. “I know Rose but it’s the law and you have a week to go in and get it done or you are striped of your job and put into Azkaban for going against the law.” Rose hated this she just wanted to be left alone she didn’t have a partner anymore either and that’s is odd since she is an agent in the Department of regulation and control of magical creatures and they always have partners but hers died 2 years ago, and they have not assigned another one to her. She also has not had a boyfriend for 2 years. “Mione can you remind me what this spell does and what are the effects on me are?” Hermione sat next to her sister and grabbed her hand noticing rose tense up. “So, the spell is cast on you to find your soulmate it will look into the souls of the world and see if it’s meant for you and you only. Then if they have identifying mark on them it will show up on you in the same area. The same will happened to them. I know you have a lot of marks so I’m not sure what mark will show up on them. Then it will be up to you to find them and bond. I only created it to find the soulmate so I’m not sure what will happen once you find each other. The law states that you have to do the soulmate tracking then find them, they haven’t come up with a law yet to make sure you have children in an amounted time” Rose looked at her sister. “So, what if that soul mate is muggle? I don’t want to have them deal with what I do every day. I fight monster and evil wizards almost a daily.” Hermione squeezed her hand and nodded “It will be ok you will see what happens if they are muggle that muggle will be as strong as you. Our laws state that you can tell a muggle if they are your soulmate. So anyway, did you finally accept that offer to go to the new department?” Rose was surprised that her sister new about that. “How did you? Never mind you know everything. Ya I have been in that department for a few months now. Its odd that they created a new department that combines Aurors and control of magical creatures. But it is fun I get the credentials of a Auror and I get to go on cases to find creatures in the muggle world and to kill, capture, or bring them back to the magical world since they accidentally got to the muggle world. I might be transferring to the Americas soon since the US minister needs help with all the magical creatures there. I also deal with rouge witches and wizards if the Auror department can’t deal with them. Anyway, sis is you going to be at the ministry tomorrow so I can get this barmy spell done?” Rose stood up and started heading to the door. “Yes, I’ll be there tomorrow and Ill be heading the spells on everyone.” Hermione said to her sisters back. Rose opened the door and spotted her brother in-law a tall gangly male with a head of fiery red hair. “Hey Ron. See you tomorrow sis I want you to be the one to cast I don’t trust anyone else.” Rose stepped outside then apparated to her flat.  
Rose walked out of the floo into the department of ministry and got onto an elevator to take her to the floor that this new law was taking place. She got off and followed the signs for the spell to take place. When she got to the door and opened it, she walked into chaos. The room was small and was packed with females ages from 17 to 50s. Rose spotted her sister at the front of the room explaining to the 17-year-old what to expect and had her fill out paperwork. There were about 5 doors on the wall behind Hermione that after the witch filled out the paperwork was led to one of the doors to have the spell done in private. Rose walked up to her sister which was taller than her by 5 inches she had a grey business suite on with a white robe on over it indicates that she was the lead of this project. “Hey sis!” Hermione looked up and spotted rose “Hey Rose did you not change your clothes?” Rose smirked “Of course I changed all my clothes look the same to you since they all are black. I had an AC/DC shirt on yesterday and I have Led Zeppelin on today, see.” She held her jacket open a little more. Rose doesn’t were robes since she thinks they get in the way when you are in battle, a lot of witches and wizards tend to think she is muggle if they don’t recognize her right away. She also had a long braid in her hair. “Are you ready?” Hermione asks smiling. “Na I figure I sit over in the corner and watch the fireworks.” Rose side sarcastically. Hermione sighed and handed rose a clipboard with a scroll to fill out and a quill. “Just fill out the questions and hand it to me ill bring you in back and get this done.” Rose smiled and looked at the scroll then frowned. “really when was the last time I had sex? Have you been pregnant or are pregnant now? Bloody sis didn’t know you needed to know my sex life.” Hermione looked annoyed “yes we do we want to make sure you are sexually active and if you had or is having children. Just fill out the bloody questions Rose.” Rose filled out the scroll and gave it back. Hermione looked at the answers and her eyebrow raised. “Rose you put that you never had sex. Can you at least take this serious and put down the correct answer?” Rose sighed. “Hermione can I answer that in private?” Hermione felt sorry she forgot what happened 10 years ago. “alright let’s go follow me.”  
“Rose I put the correct answer on this for you but you never after at all these years?” Hermione looked at her sister sadly. “No, I have tried but when men see my scars and they touch me I freak out. I even accidently put a few in the hospital with accident magic. I have not tried in 2 years I figured I’m defective.” Rose said with a blush on her face. Hermione grabbed her sisters’ hand “you are not defective. It will be ok hopefully your soul mate will understand, and you can finally get your happiness.” Rose sighed and said, “ok let’s get this done what do I need to do?” Hermione led her to a chair and sat her down. Hermione took her wand out and started doing a spell. Rose felt a warmth then a headache. When Hermione was finished and backed up. Rose felt a blinding pain on her upper left chest, and she pulled her jacket and shirt off and looked there was a tattoo of a symbol that look like a pentagram was inside a sun. Then she felt more pain on her left shoulder and saw and handprint that looked like a burn on her bicep. Rose looked at Hermione confuse “I thought you said it be one mark?” Hermione was looking confused. “Its only supposed to be one mark per soulmate unless which is rare you have 2 soulmates. Which sis you are one lucky woman.” Rose looked angry “Rubbish! I didn’t want one what am I to do with two soulmates?” Hermione laughed and smiled at rose. Rose put her shirt and jacket back on and stomped out and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for the Kudos. Please give me your feedback so I can make the story better. Here is the next chapter

Sam walks into the kitchen to see dean eating some leftover pizza and drinking a beer. “Hey any cases?” Dean asks with a mouth full of pizza. “No Dean ever since mom left a few days ago you been cranky and irritable.” Sam said to Dean. “really cranky Sam?” Sam looked up at dean “yes Dean cranky you want to ride me hard about finding a case. What is going on with you and mom?” Dean looked at Sam “What about us? She took some cash, took a cellphone that she doesn’t answer, and she bailed on us.” “Think about what she is going through Dean. After everything she might just need some space. We both been there where we needed time apart.” “Sam we both came back” You don’t think that she is going to?” Sam said with concern on his face. “I don’t know Sammy. She hates the way that we were raised. She hates that we’re hunters. Maybe she just keeps running and don’t stop. She has zero interest in being a family with us.” “Well Dean sometimes families do better after some time apart.” “Ya who the Mansons?” dean says sarcastically. Right before Sam leaves the room a searing hot pain runs across both of their left arm. “What the fuck Dean.” They both pulled their shirt sleeve up and notices a word “MUDBLOOD” show up that look like it was carved like a child writing. “What the fuck is this Sam?” Dean looks at Sam. “I have no clue Dean what does this word mean? Is this a spell? Will our blood turn to mud? I’m going to look through the library for a spell that will have this kind of mark show up.” Sam leaves and goes to the library. Dean finishes his pizza and beer grabs another beer and follows Sam to the library mumbling about research.  
Dean throws a book on the growing pile and groans. “I’m getting a fucking headache it’s been a week and we can’t find jack shit about this mark. We went on one case about the psychic chick that her mother went psycho and poisoned her husband, stabbed her son and tried to kill you. I rather face a wendigo then do anymore research.” Sam looks up from the book he was looking at and then sets it to the side. “Maybe Dean we should ask a witch?” Dean looked pissed “Hell no Sam why the hell will we ask for help from a damn witch!” Sam sighed “Dean think about it if we get some help, we might be able to figure this out. How about I give Cas a call and see what he says and see if he can stop by to look at the marks. We haven’t had any other symptoms other than the words on our arms.” Sam stood up and grabbed his cell and called Castiel. “Hey Cas, we have a problem we been trying to find a solution for a week ago Dean and I had a searing pain on our left arms and a word showed up like its carved into our arms.” Cas replied with “What does the word say?” Same stated it said “Mudblood” Cas stated that word sounds familiar but is not sure from where. There were some sounds like the phone was transferred over and Sam heard Crowley’s voice “Moose that word sounds like a derogative slur from a true magical witch. My mother told me about it when I was a child. You should talk with my mother she will know more about it.” Crowley’s voice drops and Castiel is back on the line “I believe he is telling the truth I think that word is from a witch.” Sam frowns “Ok thank you Cas tell Crowley thanks.” Sam hangs up and lets Dean know what was said. “Fine I’ll call Rowena” Dean sighs and calls her. “Ah Dean what do I have the pleasure of getting this call?” He hears on the other end of the phone with a Scottish accent. “Rowena, Sam and I have a little witchy problem we think, and Crowley told us to give you a call, in order to get info on it.” Rowena chuckles “so you need my expertise. I can assist you so where do you want me to meet you boys.” Dean sighed and said the name of the dinner in town. “When can you get there?” She tisked “how about dinner time about 5pm I will see you both then.” Rowena hangs up.  
Dean came to the door of Pete’s place bar and grill looks over at Sam “I don’t like this Sammy. She is going to want to make a deal.” Sam sighed and nodded his head. The spotted Rowena in a booth and they sat down. A waitress stopped by to grab their order and making googley eyes at Dean but Dean didn’t pay attention to her. “Hello boys what can I help with?” Dean pulled up his sleeve and showed her and explained when and how it happened. “wow I have not seen that word in centuries.” Rowena grabbed his wrist and started examined it. “What do you mean Rowena?” Sam asked. “Well what you boys don’t really know about is that there are two types on witches. There are the soul selling blood witches that you are used to dealing with and there are true born witches and wizards that are hidden in a secret society that don’t sell their souls to demons to have their magic. Normally normal people are not allowed to know about them but this word on your arm is saying you encountered one or is going to encounter one.” Rowena was still looking at the words. “I think that is a lode of bull. There are no such thing as true born witches all of them sell their souls for magic.” Dean said. “I was one of those type of witches until I decided to sell my soul in order to have immortality. Most of these types of witches are very good and just want to stay in their world and leave this side of the world alone. They have a government that regulates how normal people which they call Muggles out of the know of their world.” Sam looked at her confused “So what does this word mean exactly Rowena?” So, looked up at Sam “Well this is a derogatory word for those true born witches that was born into a family that had no ancestry of magic. To explain this more there are different blood statuses in this world there are the purebloods which are witches and wizard born in a total magical family that ancestry has history of magic in their line dating centuries. There is half-blood which could be a child of a pureblood or a muggle or can be a pureblood and half-blood parentage. Then there are the muggleborn which are born in a non-magical family. That blood status has been known as a rare one for centuries but is also known as the lowest status of the magical community. Purebloods are mostly rich and powerful and look down on anyone that is not pureblood. They are the ones that came up with this word. For centuries purebloods have been the ruling class but about 10-15 years ago I heard that there was a war for the dark wizards and witches that wanted to rule by blood status and the light witches and wizards that want everyone to be equals. These types of witches are powerful but good as long as they don’t practice the dark arts.” Rowena sighed and sat back. Dean looked at her “I still think that’s a lode of bull. Why the hell have we not heard or seen this other type of witch before? There are no such thing as good witches. Thanks for nothing Rowena. Move Sammy lets leave.” Rowena chuckled “well boys believe me if you want but the magic around this mark is new and old. Its bounding magic I can’t tell since it’s been changed to something different. It seems it use to be an ancient soul binding spell that’s all I can get from your arms. If my guess is correct, then the one to cast this will be looking for you boys. Not sure if it’s a good thing or bad this is in no way dark magic it was used to bind someone in a marriage contract when they come to age. You boys can’t do anything right now other then wait for the one that cast it to come to you. Now I will see you again boys.” Rowena got up and left.  
“Rose where have you been the last week? Are you looking for your soulmates?” Hermione asked when Rose walked into the door of the Burrow. Rose sat down at the table. Rose was in dark blue jeans with holes ripped in a few places same combat boats as always. And black lowcut band t-shirt with her normal leather jacket. “Well I went to the Americas to do some work had to find some Zouwu that got lost in the muggle world.” Ron looked up from eating and said with a mouth full “what the bloody hell is a Zouwu?” Hermione shook her head and repeated what he asked since everything was muffled from the food. “A Zouwu is a huge cat that is a size of an elephant its mostly used as transportation in Africa, but an American wizard snuck one into the Americas and it grew and got free and stumbled into some woods in Washington. It was causing a ruckus and scaring the muggles in the area. Had to relocate the Zouwu and do some obliviates on the locals.” Rose told him while she grabbed a plate full of homemade meal from Molly. “so anyway, I’m guessing lil sis that you did not look for your soulmates then?” Hermione asked. “Nope why do I need to there are no laws stating that I have to find them. Just to go get that damn spell done.” Rose said annoyed. “Rose you have to find them eventually. The ministry is going to agree on a law again and they will put it into effect. I have heard rumors we will hear about it tomorrow or sometime this week. Sis let me help you look for them.” Rose sighed got up after eating. “Let’s see what they do I’m not looking until I’m forced, I do not need any soul mates.” Rose was starting to get pissed. “If the ministry think it is ok to control my sex life I’m going to start getting pissed. The ministry has no right to force me into a relationship and to have children. Children don’t deserve to grow up in this world if the ministry is controlling all the females and if they will continue doing them with our children to, I want nothing to do with this shit! I am not talking about this again since I am the only one in this family that is being forced. I am going on another case tomorrow I will see you all next Sunday brunch.” Rose left the whole family and went back to her flat.

**Author's Note:**

> there you go I know I put the Castiel hand print in there I figured that they didn’t really say why the print disappeared other then theory’s saying that Cas healed it, so I kept it in there so they figured out she has two soul mates. I will keep on typing and I hope everyone like this.


End file.
